Awkward
by Kajune
Summary: -8096- For the first time, Yamamoto gets to use the word 'awkward' after a certain elevator breaks down with both him and Chrome stuck inside it.


**Title** : Awkward

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Romance

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary** : -8096- For the first time, Yamamoto gets to use the word 'awkward' after a certain elevator breaks down with both him and Chrome stuck inside it.

* * *

><p>When you spend your days practicing baseball and nothing else, the word 'awkward' never enters your life.<p>

Yamamoto Takeshi, a once ordinary boy has finally gotten the chance to use such a word a year after his life took a whole new turn. Unknowingly had he befriended a future Mafia boss, thus getting himself thrown into the world of the Mafia. A world so dark and gruesome that he is surprised himself to still be alive and capable of playing baseball until dark. Right now Yamamoto is much more stronger and smarter, but misfortunes seem to grow for him.

Evidence of this is his current situation, where he sadly awaits inside a broken elevator for someone to come save him along with a friend of his who too is stuck.

As a member of a powerful Mafia family, Yamamoto has been assigned to countless missions that suit him. However this mission happens to turn out differently than the rest, and not because he was put in a group with Gokudera and Chrome, but because he just had to get _stuck_ in an elevator before he had even reached his target. Rarely has moments like this occurred in Yamamoto's life, which is why this mission has been dubbed as 'awkward'. Not only that, a poor Chrome is sharing this bad luck with him and for the first time they are this close together.

This too has been dubbed as 'awkward'.

For personal reasons, Chrome is always very shy when around the male members of the Vongola family, excluding Mukuro. Some times Yamamoto can accept this behavior, but other times being ignored just hurts. She is always so distance from her fellow allies that are always doing the same old jobs everyday with her. The only people she willing hangs around with are the girls, and they don't spend at least as much time with Chrome as they used to.

Still she feels awfully attached to them and members of the Kokuyo gang, which leaves Yamamoto to always feel a painful sensation in his chest. He doesn't like being neglected by others when he hasn't done anything wrong. Bianchi once told him that one day Chrome will warm up to the five other guardians but he has been waiting for a really long time now, and the pain is just getting worse. She couldn't seriously be afraid of them, because Mukuro is considered far more dangerous than anyone who is part of the Vongola family.

If Chrome really was afraid of them, especially Hibari, Yamamoto will do everything in his power to help her understand that they mean no harm. An elevator-hater such as Gokudera shouldn't mind if a trapped Yamamoto uses his free time to have a conversation with Chrome, right? By now, Gokudera must of already taken out their target single-handedly, but there is a chance that he has failed because there truly is a reason why _three _guardians were sent on this mission instead of one.

Yamamoto did insist that Gokudera went into the elevator with him, but the forever bad-mouth guardian of the Vongola family has grown too annoyed of Yamamoto's presence that he finds using an elevator would only slow him down. In truth, the stairs would of taken longer if this elevator had swiftly gone up three more floors.

Back to reality : Chrome is sitting in the opposite corner of the elevator from Yamamoto, in a similar manner of a terrified little girl. She is wearing a black suit, tall black boots, a black necktie, a black skirt and an indigo dress shirt. In her tight hold is her school bag, which she now uses to carry her trident around. As for Yamamoto, he is wearing a black suit too, but with trousers and dress shoes along with a light-blue dress shirt. Strapped around his shoulder is his sword, which has never failed him since the day he first got it.

He wonders when Chrome will stop behaving this way towards him. If they are going to be spending a couple of more years together, then they should at least talk to each other daily. Yamamoto does plan on talking to Chrome, but his less-creative mind has been unsuccessful in thinking of the right words. Like mentioned earlier, talking to a girl like this really isn't Yamamoto's specialty, even though at school he's always surrounded by all female students. However they have never managed to improve his skills with any girl since he has never gotten the chance or the right mind to start a conversation with one, let alone have a need to do so.

With hope seemingly lost for both guardians, a voice speaks in Yamamoto's head. 'Kufufu.' Recognizing this laughter, Yamamoto gets surprised but at the same time delighted. It was only a few months ago since Yamamoto saw Mukuro again, who had arrived on a battlefield to aid the Vongola guardians as much as he could. He didn't do it for them he said, instead he did it for Chrome. His unrivaled strength dazzled Yamamoto to the point where he kind of honored the mist guardian, but he wouldn't dare tell a soul this knowing how unwanted Mukuro is to all others.

'Just ask her how does she feel.' Mukuro advices, giving Yamamoto a small shock.

'You...you know what I'm thinking?' A confused Yamamoto asks, while being careful not to show any strange faces in front of Chrome.

'Of course, since you are only a few feet away from my dear Chrome." Yamamoto laughs, in turn giving Mukuro a small shock. What he found worth laughing about was the way Mukuro pronounced Chrome's name. It was as if he was in love with her, or that the two of them were REALLY close. Whether or not that is true, there is never a time Mukuro is shy to call her 'his'. It just seems kind of...funny and awkward.

'Sure she will answer me?'

'I'm sure, because me and Chrome are still one.'

'Can you...' Yamamoto pauses. 'Not say that anymore?'

'For you, yes. Simply because I can tell that you hold feelings for Chrome.'

'What? No! I don't!'

'It doesn't matter if you believe in this or not, Chrome is still in your heart, every second of the day.'

'Wait, Mukuro! That's not true!' Before Yamamoto had let out his cry for understanding, Mukuro had already left his mind in peace. From time to time Yamamoto did believe that the beautiful Chrome was special to him unlike any other girl he knew. At first he thought this tingly feeling is what you get when you're near a girl, but maybe this isn't true. Maybe it is a sign that he is in love.

To actually fall in love with someone who is considered a friend to you isn't an easy thing to accept, even more when that friend ends up being a member of the same Mafia family you're in. Plus, both are members of a family filled with friends and allies of both of them, which makes the situation even more...awkward. So it's probably best that Yamamoto keeps his mouth shut and his feelings to himself.

"You love me?" Chrome asks, sending a shockwave up Yamamoto's spine. There's only one explanation for this and even someone with brains like Yamamoto can figure that out.

_Mukuro._

Nervously does Yamamoto try to think of the right words to use, and repeatedly does every new sentence that pops up turns out to be too childish, too selfish, too mature, and too idiotic. In the end, Chrome makes the statement.

"I like you...too." Chrome shyly says with a dark blush.

Only one word can come out of Yamamoto's mouth upon hearing this.

_Awkward._

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>I wrote this story months ago, but didn't pay much attention to it until recently. Hope everyone likes it.


End file.
